Prince Percy
by sherlock7351
Summary: What happens when prince Percy falls in love with a poor girl named Annabeth? will all turn out to be all right, or will his father force him to marry a princess and let the girl of his dreams slip away.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Prince Percy pulled on his coat and shouted to his father, King Poseidon " I am going to take Blackjack for a stroll along the village father". " Do be back by sundown," the king shouted in response to Percy. The Prince opened the door and exited the grand castle that he, his father king Poseidon, and his mother queen Sally lived in along with all the maids and servants. Lately his father had been insisted that he should get married to a princess and increase there power among the nation, and even set up a few dates for them to come over. However Percy wished differently and wanted to hang out with his best friend Grover the Duke of Tridon and not get involved with girls, but reluctantly agreed to his father's wishes. Percy had always been known to be a good kindhearted prince and was very loyal to his friends. He would always help the villager and play with the village children, he did not believe in being an arrogant prince who refused to mingle with the commoner who were below his social status.

Percy noticed an old lady struggling with her bags of groceries and rushed immediately to help.

"Here let me help you," offered Percy

"Oh why thank you," responded the grateful lady. " We villagers are quiet lucky to have such a helpful prince like you!"

After they brought in the groceries Percy humbly declined the offer for a cup of tea and continued on with his stroll.

He was about to go back to the castle when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes a man covered in rags trying to steal something from another man who seemed to be poor, but not in as bad of a condition as the raged man. And of course Percy jumped in to the fight to help break it apart, and was quiet good in this area for his father had made sure that he had been put in sword fighting classes since he was young. However as Percy got closer he noticed not only that mixed up one of the Genders but also that the two people had been fighting for food. It seemed to be that the poor girl, not man had came back from the trip to the market and had been attacked by a man covered in rags and looked to be quiet hungry. Percy shouted to the attacker " please stop " hoping that the fact that he was a prince would be an influence to stop, however the fight continued. With no other option left Percy punched the man and it turned out to be quiet easy because of the man's lack of food made him weak.

" Well that was simple," thought Percy. He then turned and faced the girl and was shocked to see how beautiful she looked, she was slim and fit with beautiful blonde hair and perfect skin and had gray stormy eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Percy with great concern

"Yes. Thank you for helping me" responded the blonde

"Here let me walk you back home" and the both of them when along the street with Blackjack trailing behind until they reached a shabby apartment.

"Why thank you for walking me home," responded the girl

"No problem. May I know the name of whom I was assisting?" Asked Percy.

"Annabeth Chase" she answered " and I do believe that you are the prince Right?"

"Yes." Replied Percy who was slightly disappointed that she already knew who he was.

(awkward silence)

"Well I'll get going than" Annabeth responded, breaking the awkward silence between them.

" Oh right yes of course! " and with that Percy retreated back to the castle remembering that his father had wanted him back before sundown.

As he raced back to the castle Percy replayed the events that had occurred in his mind, and found him smiling at the thought of Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Well it turned out not as well as I planned but I do hope it gets better. :)<p>

From Sherlock 7351


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that I haven't updated I just had no time and I didn't know if anyone liked this story or not, and whether I should continue.

The next Percy had woken up early because today was the day his father had decided to invite the all the princess for lunch. He quickly got ready and went to the grand dinning room for Breakfast. There he met up with his mother and father, who both seemed to be in a good mood, especially his father. Percy sat on the other side of his father and started to help himself to breakfast.

"Well Percy today is a very important day for you, because you are going to be looking at potential wives." Stated his father

"Oh my boy is all grown up now!" Declared Sally with excitement.

"Oh Mother, Please" said Percy

The rest of their breakfast had gone quickly and silently. They then proceeded into the formal living room to meet up with 10 princesses who eagerly waited for Percy. They all seemed beautiful after all they were princesses, but not as beautiful or nice as Annabeth had been. Percy made his way to the first princess he saw. She was tall and had curly brown hair, her skin was pale and she had a look of elegance, she wore a red dress with gold trimmings and went down to the floor.

"Hello dear princess my name is Prince Percy" said Percy with a sweet smile.

The girl immediately responded saying, " My name is Princess Anastasia of Merendale."

Not knowing what to say Percy asked, " So, what are your favorite hobbies Princess?"

" Oh I love to bake and do archery. What are your favorites?"

" I love to swim and practice sword fighting" Percy said proudly.

" What is your favorite color?

" Umm blue. Yours?

" Pink."

After a few more random questions Percy moved to the other princesses. The question were generally the same but only half of Percy's heart was in it, for the whole time he had been think about Annabeth and how she would answer the questions and think of all of this. Together Percy and the princesses ate a grand lunch, and soon afterwards the princesses left which made Percy feel relived that he didn't have to deal with all their stupid questions and their attempt to impress him.

"So Percy what did you think?" asked his father with excitement.

" I think I have one or two in mind" lied Percy in the attempt to please his father.

" Oh good! I am so happy for you Percy" replied his father.

" Thank you Father, now if you'll please excuse me I am feeling very tired and wish to go to bed," Not waiting for a response Percy hurried to his room with guilt that he lied to his father. He tried to think of a least one princess who suited him but none came to mind and his thought continuously went back to Annabeth, who seemed so confident and independent and strong and so many other things that the Princesses who visited him were not. It hit him then that he was in love with no other than Annabeth. He smiled at thought, but then wondered what was to happen if his father found out if he was in love with a no good peasant girl, and with that he slowly drifted to sleep.

From Sherlock 7351


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the great review it means a lot!

It had been a few days since the princess had come over and each day since Percy found himself going on more frequent walks and rides in the hopes to run into Annabeth again. He thought of telling his father how he truly feels, but shot down the idea several time because he had been afraid of his Father's response. His Father wasn't know to be mean, in fact he was quiet kind and caring about Percy's feelings, but sometimes he would become to determined about something and become oblivious to his surrounding.

They were eating dinner that night at the great hall, the food was excellent as always thanks to their spectacular cook, however today his mind wasn't on food as it usually was, but rather trying to work up the courage to tell his father about Annabeth. He was about to start up a generall conversation, but his father already beat him to it.

" So Percy, how has your fighting lessons been coming along?" inquired Poseidon.

" It has been going very well father, in fact just last week it had come in handy" replied Percy.

" Is that so, what happened Percy?" Poseidon asked curiously.

" Well you see father, I had been going on my usually stroll in town when I came across this fight that had broken out. I immediate went to break it up, but the man who I was attacking was not willing to give up. Although after a good punch or two I was able to scare him away." Percy explained.

" Oh Percy you shouldn't be going out there and fighting with the people, you could have easily misjudged the situation and that could lead to many problem. Besides you could have got seriously injured!" Sally said with love and concern.

" But mother as you can see I am find, and I am pretty sure I didn't misread the situation at hand, besides it is good practice" responded Percy.

" And how is that so?" questioned Poseidon.

This is it thought Percy; I am finally going to tell him " well the girl I helped she seemed to be very kind and innocent, yet capable of handling her self. I offered to walk her home and I learned a little bit about her and based on what I inquired she seemed to be a good guiltless girl."

"Girl?" asked Poseidon.

" Yes, her name was Annabeth Chase and she was beautiful." The last part Percy hadn't meant to say out loud but it just came out.

" Percy is there something you wish to tell us?" Asked his mother.

Percy gulped. " Yes, in fact there is something I wish to tell you."

" well then go on, don't hold it back"

" I think… I am in love with Annabeth Chase" Percy said with as much as caution as possible.

"WHAT! Are you crazy! You want to be with a filthy no good peasant?" Asked his father outraged. His mother on the other hand looked happy and supportive of Percy's decision, which gave Percy the strength to go up against his father.

"Yes?" said Percy.

" Let me say it again, you Perseus Jackson, a prince want to be with a poor no good filthy peasant, do I have this correct?" Asked Poseidon again.

Percy wanted more than anything to defend Annabeth, but couldn't work up the courage to say that to his father, and with no choice he agreed with his father's statement. " Yes, Father you are correct"

" That is it Perseus, you are excused from this table for the rest of the day" replied Poseidon with great anger.

Percy stood and walked out of the grand dining hall and went swiftly to his room. He though everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. He wondered whether or not he should of regretted his actions and kept his love for Annabeth a secret. It was not like he had been able to find here again or that his father would have let him be with her. Perhaps he had been foolish to think that if he was to go and tell his father that he loved a peasant girl that he would happily agree. No, he was right to tell, because it just convinced him more that he and Annabeth should be together and to prove his father wrong and that marriage should not be just about acquiring more power, but rather because of love. There was just one problem and that whether or not Annabeth loved him back, after all they only had met for a few minutes. What if she didn't, would upsetting his father be all for nothing? No he was sure Annabeth liked him she seemed to be quiet amused and interested him, he could tell based on her facial expressions, or so he hoped.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Poseidon's POV

I can't believe what my son was thinking. I mean really who would just throw a handful of power just because he THINKS that he loves a filthy peasant girl. I am extremely upset with him. Well not to worry I will make sure that nothing shall continue farther with this relationship, but first I will give him a chance to redeem himself, and if not then daddy is gonna take over.

From Sherlock 7351


End file.
